


Protocol UNCLE

by magnaka



Series: Protocols [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka
Summary: When Peter's uncle Ben died, he though there was no one left to take the role.How wrong he was.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Protocols [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Colonel James R. Rhodes

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> Tags will chance.  
> Don't copy to other sites. 
> 
> Again, this is part of Protocols, so every chapter is more like notes to me, and means short chapters.  
> No idea how many chapters there eventually will be, or if there is any plot under all of this.  
> My main idea is to introduce some familiar characters to Peter and how their relationships will chance over the time.

Protocol UNCLE

“Tones!”   
Colonel James R. Rhodes smiled and spread his arms to hug his friend, who slipped under them and continued to walk backwards.

“Honey Bear! I have to go. Pepper will maim me if I don’t show up this time!” Tony grinned but looked apologetic. 

“Tony, you promised to look…”  
“Peter’s in the lab. He can check them. It’s not rocket science. Though he can look answer those too if you have some problems. See you!” Tony disappeared around the corner toward the conference rooms. 

Rhodes sighed deep.  
“And who the hell is Peter?” he muttered when he looked around the empty private lobby of the Avenger Compound. “And you never let anyone be in lab if you’re not there. FRIDAY?”

“I warned Peter that you are coming there.” FRIDAY answered and Rhodes stepped to elevator that was only way to enter Tony’s private living areas, including his labs. 

It was odd feeling to enter the lab area and not see Tony there. Through the glass he could see all the separated lab areas.

“Mechanical lab.” FRIDAY informed him and Rhodes turned left. When he approached the door, it opened and the music hit with a volume making Rhodes grimace. There was a boy sitting behind one of the workbenches. He looked up same time when Rhodes stepped inside. The big dark brown eyes and hair to match Tony’s. Shit. It couldn’t be…. But the view reminded Rhodes from the time when Tony was fifteen and they met first time. 

“Can you turn the music off?” Rhodes yelled and the boy took something out of his ear, then also grimaced. He mouthed something and the music went off.   
“Thanks.” Rhodes smiled and the boy jumped up.  
“Ow, wow, sorry, War Machine! Oh, sir, Colonel Rhodes, sir! FRIDAY said that you were coming and Mr. Stark have to go… Didn’t hear anything but what FRIDAY said. We were testing new earpieces. Sorry, Peter Parker,” The boy had walked front of him and offered his hand. He looked nervous. Rhodes shook the hand, and was surprised by the strong and firm grip.   
“I have to say that I have never heard or saw anyone be let here alone by Tony. I’m bit curious Mr. Parker.” Rhodes smiled and the boy looked confused. “Tony said that you can look my leg braces.”  
“Right, right. I think so. Yes. Sit, here. Please sir. Ah, is there been problems sir? With braces? Uh, stupid question. You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”   
Rhodes took the offered seat, grinning fully now. The boy was somewhat endearing.   
“The left one. At the knee. It’s jamming a bit.”  
“Right, lets see.” Peter kneeled down and frowned.  
“So, how Tony let you be here all alone?” Rhodes studied the boy. “How old you even are?”  
“Fifteen. I’m his personal intern.” Peter muttered, now his full focus on the braces. “Can you please move it up, hold, right, now I see it. Wait a sec.” He stood to take some tools. “Say if it feels funny or hurts, sir. I think I can fix this without you to take them off.”  
“Personal intern? I don’t think he have ever took intern under his wings.”   
Peter let out nervous laugh. “Yeah, heard that once or twice, sir.”  
“So? How?”  
Peter looked up and blinked. “What?”  
“Where Tony met you?”  
Peter continued his work. He seemed to know what to do. His fingers were sure and fast.  
“School’s science fair.”   
“Truly?” Rhodes’ left eyebrow rose.  
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah?”  
Peter looked fast up and back to his work. “Yeah.”  
“Soo, you’re smart?”  
“Ah, I think so?”  
“And modest too.”  
He watched how Peter flushed. Definitely. So different from Tony, and still there was lot of same. The same brilliance how fast and sure Peter was working with Tony’s technology.   
“Alright, lets test it sir. You can stand and walk.” Peter said and turned quickly to put away the tools.

Rhodes tested his legs and nodded. “Good work Mr. Parker.”

Peter looked over his shoulder and smiled widely. “Thank you sir. Anything else sir?”  
“No. Do you know how long Tony is taking?”

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked.

“Boss has already tried to leave the meeting three times in various reasons. He texted and asked your help Peter.” FRIDAY sounded amused.  
“Uh huh, no way I go against Miss. Potts. No way. Tell him that. And that the new earpieces are ready to go.” While speaking Peter had opened the holodeck, opened the file of the said earpieces and did some changes to holograms. Rhodes looked how fast and confidently Peter worked.   
“Boss’ answer. Why the hell I keep you around? Prodigy or not, I will ban you from the labs.”  
Peter gave a light laugh. “Say that I’m busy next two weeks. I’m not coming around ban or not. And Colonel Rhodes’ braces are good to go again.”  
Peter shut the holodeck and looked Rhodes. “Should I rescue Mr.Stark?”  
“No, not at all. We do not go against Miss. Potts. Never. You, my young friend, come with me and we look some food and wait until Pepper lets Tony leave.”  
“Oh, food, right, yes sir!”   
Teens and their appetite.   
“FRIDAY, lock the labs.” Peter said when they walked out.   
“Yes Peter.”  
The main lights went off.   
“So, what school you attend?” Rhodes askes when the elevator doors opened. 


	2. Harold J. Hogan

“You good kid?” Happy looked back at the car where the kid, also known as Peter Parker alias Spider-Man, slumped down on his seat.  
“Hey Happy”, Peter smiled, but this time it didn’t reach his eyes and Happy frowned and turned fully to see the boy. Peter looked away and Happy could see the fainting black around the eye.  
“Hard day?” Happy turned back and started the car, ready to leave.   
“Could say so.” Peter muttered and started to rummage his backpack to find his schoolwork. So, quiet ride it was, Happy hummed. That was a rare thing. He had learned to enjoy those rare moments. However, it was sometimes concerning thing. More so because Happy knew Peter. Moreover, he got angry to think that someone had hurt the boy. A boy who never fought back because he feared that he would hurt someone. In addition, Happy knew that Peter could control his power, but chose not to use his power at all.   
“Sometimes you are too kind kid.” Happy murmured.  
“Yeah.” Peter sighed and Happy winched. Boy and his ultimately good hearing. “How are the senses today? Acting up?”  
That was a valid question, because it had happened before. Black eye could mean that Peter could suffer in silence with his super senses. Happy hoped that Peter was keeping with him the special earpieces and sunglasses and made a mental list to himself to ask Tony to add one pair to the car. Just in case.   
“No, I’m good. Thanks.” Peter didn’t rise his head, trying to focus to his homework. It seemed a futile attempt.   
“Ice cream? There is a new place I know.” Happy suggested. He had never suggested anything like that, but it seemed that the kid needed some distraction and he knew Peter liked ice cream. Some common thing between them. One of the very rare conservation on their long drive to the compound had been very, very passionate discussion of different kinds of flavours.   
It took bit more time than normally but finally Peter nodded.  
“Sounds good.” Peter smiled. By the time they curved to the parking lot, the bruising was gone. Boy and his ultimately good healing factor. Happy hummed. He thought about telling May. This was third time in month. It wasn’t a good sign. Ultimately, he really did not want to get involved in the kid’s life any more than what he already was. Nevertheless, this was not right. He was the adult, and he really had started to like the kid. Peter was annoyingly cheery and eager sometimes, so it hurt to see him like this, not himself.   
They loitered at the desk, Peter relaxing slowly when he tried to decide, pointing and asking about some new flavours. When they finally sat back of the shop to eat, Peter was chattering away again like normally. Some science stuff that Happy could not follow, but nodded and hummed what he though were appropriate points.   
Rest of the ride went like usually, Peter being annoying, Happy thinking his life choices and how he could help the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than what I wanted, I really like Happy and how he was in Spider-Man; Far from Home. There is something.


	3. Dr. Robert Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Endgame, but Tony is alive.

Bruce stared his hand long time that morning.  
“Shit.”  
It was only thing that he thought to say. Maybe he should have expected this, but he really had hoped that everything would go as before.  
When he stared his green-free face on the mirror, he just sighed.  
He was long time ago learned to accept his odd, and dangerous, situation. It was never nice, sometimes it was pure hell to go through, but yeah, he could accept this too.  
It was a week after the battle against Thanos, his hand still hurt badly and he thought that he should see if Dr. Cho was available to see him.   
“Oh right.” He muttered when he watched his clothes. They were too big for him now. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes. Maybe someone could loan some clothes. Pretty much everything they had owned was gone like puff in the air when the Compound was destroyed.  
The old Tower had been vacated, so Pepper had done her biz magic and they all moved there, bringing along some of the medical team including Dr. Cho who was watching over Tony’s recovery.   
“FRIDAY?” he called, clad that someone was went and installed the whole AI-system back to its old place.   
“Yes Dr.Banner?”  
“I need some new clothes.”  
“What side Dr.Banner?”  
“You have my old measures from before my Hulkform?”  
“Yes. Can I ask why? I apologize, but I still not have cameras and sensors all functional around the Tower yet.”  
“Of course. Well, it seems that I’m returned to my old human self,” Bruce said looking the too big shirt. It should go. Where was his belt? “So, what cameras are functional? Actually, who installed you in here again?” he frowned.  
“Only the lobby and the entrance hall and some security cameras are online. My main programmer is Boss, but because he is prevented, Pepper Stark gave full control to the Spiderling.”  
“Spiderling? You mean…”  
“Peter Parker, sir.”  
Bruce stared his image. Peter Parker. He had never met the boy before he had been snapped, or blipped or whatever they called it. Tony never spoke much about him. Just that he was the Spider-Man and had been with Tony at Titan. Pepper had only stated that Peter had been like his own son. Rhodey had been also quiet about him, and Happy downright hostile if someone dared to ask anything. They only knew that he was maybe as smart as Tony, once Tony saying that the kid was fan of Bruce’s works. _“I think he had read every single one of your publications.”_  
“He was in the battle?”  
“Yes.”  
“Of course he was. He… how is he? No. Where is he now? Can I meet him?”  
“I’ll ask.” Minute later FRIDAY informed him that Mr. Parker was at the main lab, floor 60. Bruce didn’t knew what drove him to see the kid and surely didn’t knew what to expect. When he entered the dimly lit lab and saw the kid standing centre of the very bare lab-area, working on the holoterminal and speaking quietly, he reminded very much of Tony.   
The boy clanked over his shoulder and smiled. He seemed be in good mood, but tired.  
“Oh, hi Dr.Banner. Oh, you’re not green! Oh, shit, sorry, didn’t meant… What happened?”   
Bruce smiled and shrugged. “Don’t know yet. Just woke up.”  
“Shouldn’t you see Dr.Cho?” Peter frowned.  
“Wanted to see you first. Would shake your hand but…” Bruce lifted his right hand what was in a sling.   
“Right. So, what brings you here? Not that I don’t appreciate some company. Everyone is so busy right now. And I’m trying to work with FRIDAY and Happy is breathing on my neck with the Tower’s security system.”  
“Just wanted to meet you. You seem recovered from the battle.”  
Peter grinned. “Dr. Cho said that I should be still in bed rest, but I can’t just lay down and so I promised that I will stay here and do some light work. Aunt May is keeping her eyes on me, and Miss. Pepper. Mrs. Pepper? God, they got married. And Morgan. Oh, I promised to look after her today in some point. I have a sister now! She calls me as her big brother. It seems that Mr. Star really talk about me to her. Told her about my every adventure. I’m her favourite hero.”  
Peter’s smile was bright and something inside Bruce eased little bit.   
“Sorry, sorry, I go rambling away. But, but…” Peter took deep breathe, calming himself.   
“Lot to take after five years?” Bruce guessed and Peter nodded. “A lot. So much! And I’m trying to reach my friends. It seems that big part of them were also snapped. Blipped? It just weird.”   
“To me, it seems that you’re doing good. Are there any other labs that I could use?”  
“FRIDAY?”  
“Floor 55 is free.” FRIDAY informed.  
“I think there isn’t much of equipment, but… FRIDAY, can Dr.Banner order what he needs?” Peter asked.  
“The Boss Lady informed that whatever you or Dr. Banner needs you can order.” FRIDAY answered.  
“Thank you. Lock down the lab 55 so that only Dr. Banner could enter there.”  
“Done Mini-Boss.”  
“Oh, stop calling me that.” Peter muttered.  
“Aunt May is ordering you to the breakfast, sir.”  
“That isn’t any better. Call me Peter, alright? And say to aunt May that I’m coming. And ask around who could borrow some clothes to Dr. Banner. Have you already eaten breakfast? No? Come. But don’t eat anything what my aunt offers. Just, don’t. She’s trying to bake again and, just,no. And FRIDAY, please check if Dr. Cho is free.”   
So Bruce followed the kid, just listening his rambling all way to the floor where the Starks and Parkers resided. 

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my own things.


End file.
